


Stillborn

by Kold



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Yandere, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane moved far away from Lawndale and it is driving Daria crazy to lose her friend. But it's okay because Jane is still here, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillborn

_Jane was extra oxygen in a coffin. "Was" being operative. Daria breathed her in too quickly and now she's gone. Daria was suffocating without her. "Jane is here" Daria would say, Mrs. Morgendorffer will blink at her unusual sentiment. Daria wasn't wrong about her being here. "Of course" Mrs. Morgendorffer would say, not as patronizing as when Quinn would say it. Often leading to being ratted over the head with a smartly rolled up newspaper. Daria was a sad, bad girl. Daria clutched a handful of orange from the bit of shirt over her heart. Jane was here. If tears could make oceans...the house would still be dry because Daria doesn't cry. It didn't bother her at all that she left her with an empty seat at the table during lunch. Or an empty mailbox. Or an empty heart. Or an empty peephole. And an empty stomach, Daria skipped lunch and breakfast mostly but would have dinner, as far as her family knew, she carried her meals to the room. Otherwise Daria would nary show desperation in a on-the-nose way. Let alone any kind of sadness, the feelings are all stillborn. They never had a chance to grow into something more. "It's okay, I would have left too" she sometimes sarcastically droned, along with "it's not like she's dead". It didn't bother Daria that Jane moved far, far, far way. It certainly wasn't painful that the human crutch that she leaned on socially in a self indulging, and (brutally honest) territorial, way disappeared. Okay it did hurt for a little bit but not anymore._

_After the day was ending Daria feels full again. Enough to eat again and possibly smile for once. In fact Mrs. Morgendorffer was a bit surprised to see her daughter bring two dishes into her room that night. The door opens up to a room barren and gray; daria puts one of the plates on the nearest surface over to her end table. The T.V. has been on all day playing, you've guessed it, Sick Sad World. This episode forecasts the events of some wacky couple where one gets so crazy as to kidnap the other and hide them in the fridge feeding them nothing but carrots. It was funny because it was a fridge and fridges have food so he could have just had something else. Even funnier by the fact that if you put a real human in a fridge they will die. Just wait until you hear the title, "Get Me Out of this Fridgin' Thing"._

_When Daria opens her closet she smiles, Jane was here. Not in her heart of course, that's stupid and cheesy; she was tied up and gagged on the floor of the closet. Under the hanging array of seven or so moss colored jackets like a present under a dark green tree. Ready to be unwrapped and fed her daily serving of chopped carrots and meatloaf._

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a yandere story, surprise. I wanted to write yandere for a while and Daria as a character seemed like a good contender because of her subtle possessive behavior over Jane in canon. Considering her social life it is perfectly understandable why she would be. Not that I could ever see her doing something like this in the show, unless it was meant to be silly and not absolutely terrifying.


End file.
